Trio
by Amy-Violet
Summary: From a GKM prompt: Sam and Tina convince Blaine to join their makeout session. It goes way beyond kissing. They make a pact that what happens at the lock-in stays at the lock-in.
1. Chapter 1

Sam slides his hand down Tina's thigh while her mouth moves down to his neck. "Tina!" he gasps. "There's only one thing we need to make this perfect."

"Blaine," she murmurs into his skin.

"I'll call him."

"Lemme get your phone out for you." Tina slides her hands down Sam's back and into both back pockets of his jeans. She's squeezing his ass hard, which is kind of awesome, but it's not helping them summon Blaine since his phone isn't in his back pocket, it's in the front. And he doesn't want her reaching into the front of his pants until Blaine joins them, so he takes it out himself and dials.

"Where are you two?" Blaine answers testily.

"Astronomy room. Get down here right away, we need you bad."

Blaine's worried about his friends now, so he runs to the astronomy room. He throws open the door and his jaw drops when he sees their lips locked and their hands pawing at each other. "What the hell!? What are you doing!? And what do you need me for?"

"To get it on this, obviously," Sam says.

"Are you insane?"

"Right this moment? A little bit, yeah," Sam says. "It's a lock-in. We're supposed to do something crazy."

"Crazy hot," Tina adds. She lets her fingers inch under the waistband of Sam's jeans as she locks eyes with Blaine. "And don't even try to tell us you're not still crazy in lust with Sam."

"That's..." Of course he's still crazy in lust with Sam. "That doesn't make Sam suddenly gay."

"Maybe not," Sam says. He stands and walks to where Blaine is standing by the door still, takes his hand and leads him back to the table he and Tina have been making out on. "But I want you really bad right now."

Blaine tries to process what's going on. "And, uh...and Tina?"

"I want her really bad too. I want all three of us. Together."

"Me too," Tina adds. "But I get that you're not into girls, so, you know, no pressure in that respect."

Blaine can honestly only think of one reason not to just go with this, and he'd like to ignore that reason, but it's kind of a big one. "Kurt..." he says.

"Shit," Tina says. "Kurt."

Sam grins. "Let me handle Kurt." He calls a number Blaine is surprised he even has in his phone.

"Sam, what are you—"

"Shh. You forget I used to live with the guy. Don't let him hear you," he says right before Kurt and answers and gets put on speaker phone.

"Hey, Sam. What's up. Is Blaine all right?"

Holding his finger to his lips as a reminder to Blaine, Sam says, "Yeah, he's fine. I've got a hypothetical about him actually."

"You're calling me at one in the morning with a hypothetical about my boyfriend?"

"Come on, man, you love these. And I know you weren't sleeping cause you just got off work at that crazy singing diner."

"Fine, I wasn't sleeping. I didn't realize you had my work schedule memorized."

"In case I thought of a hypothetical for you in the middle of the night."

Kurt sighs. "Lay it on me."

"Okay, so suppose Blaine has, like, a once-in-a-lifetime chance to have a super hot threesome with a hot dude and a hot chick, and he'd totally want to include you and make it a foursome but you're in NYC and he's in Lima. And it's totally just a one-time thing with some friends. Do you let him make an amazing end-of-senior-year memory, or do you make him just sit there and watch his hot friends have totally hot, but boring-for-him-cause-he's-gay straight sex?"

"Uh...how hot are we talking about? The other two, I mean. I already know how hot Blaine is."

"The dude is scorching hot. The chick is..." Sam looks at Tina, trying to think of how to describe her. The look she's giving him back tells him he'd better make it good. "The chick is super scorching hot. Really, really, amazing tits. Honestly, if Blaine were at all into tits, you might have reason to worry." Tina smiles and Blaine just stares at Sam with his mouth gaping.

"And why don't I have to worry about the scorching hot dude?"

"He's straight. Like ninety-five...well, ninety percent straight."

"Uh-huh. Well, in that other ten percent, is there room for him to be up for an all-gay threesome with Blaine and yours truly if the three of us should ever be in the same place at the same time?"

"Uh..." Sam glances at Blaine, whose face has gone ghost-white. "Yeah. Yeah, why not?"

"Hmm..." Kurt says. "But until and unless that all-gay threesome were to happen, I wouldn't have to hear of the existence of the only part-way gay threesome with the dude and the chick, right? Because the only way I could be okay with it would be if I could pretend I didn't know it happened."

"Yeah, of course. Totally. What happens at the lock-in stays at the lock-in."

"Right." Damn it, Kurt wishes Sam hadn't said _lock-in_, since he knows that's actually happening. But hey, he wants Blaine to be happy, and of course there is the promise of the Klaine-Samwich, which he's been fantasizing about for years. He hears Blaine hiccup in the background and realizes he's been listening to this whole conversation. "Hypothetically, I'd tell Blaine to be safe but go for it. And never mention it to me." And then, just so Blaine will know he means it, he adds, "You hear me, sweetie?"

Blaine gulps and says, "You're unbelievable, Kurt."

"I know it," Kurt says. "Anyway, Sam, this has been a really entertaining conversation, but I have stuff to do..." Like jerk off furiously while thinking of Blaine and Sam together (Tina might not figure too prominently in his fantasy).

"Yeah, me too," Sam says, winking at Blaine. "Can't wait to see you and Blaine this summer." He hangs up and smiles broadly. "Did I say leave it to me, or did I say leave it to me?"

Blaine lunges forward and pulls him into an embrace, then pulls Tina in too. "This is...guys, this is _fucking awesome_!"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I can't help but notice that you guys get _two_ hot three-ways out of this deal and I only get one," Tina says.

"Were you serious about you, me, and Kurt?" Blaine asks Sam.

"Yeah, of course." Sam's wanted Blaine for a while now, and if he can mess around with him without breaking him and Kurt up, which he knows Blaine doesn't want, then he doesn't mind sharing. And Kurt's not without his charms.

"Well, Tina, if you can talk Kurt into it, then you totally have my permission for a two-way with him, any time you want."

"Thanks, Blainey," she says, sliding her hand down his back and squeezing his ass.

"Tina!"

"What? We're doing this, aren't we?"

"Yeah." He looks at her face, and she's pretty, and her lips are nice and they look soft, and he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss her. It's not bad. It feels different from kissing a guy, though not _that_ different. Her lip gloss is the only objective difference. Her spit tastes different than Kurt's, but then Sam's probably does too, and it's not like her spit tastes _girly_ exactly. Overall he decides kissing Tina is more pleasant than weird. And if she wants to touch his ass, then why not? Blaine removes his belt and drops it dramatically on the floor. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, takes Tina's hand, and places it on his waist. "Yeah, we're doing this."

He closes his eyes and kisses her forehead and her temple as he feels her work her hand under his waistband, under his briefs and he gasps softly into her ear when he feels her small, cool fingers caress one cheek. And then he gasps louder and bites her hair when he feels another, larger hand cupping and squeezing the other cheek.

Sam lays his hand over Tina's, and they grope Blaine's ass together. "How did you describe Blaine's butt, Tina? Perky and delicious?"

"Uh-huh. And baked to perfection by some master chef."

"I couldn't agree more. At least...we won't really know if it's delicious until we taste it. Will we, Tina?"

"No, we won't, Sam."

Sam turns him around and kisses the back of his neck. But when he starts pushing his pants and underwear down he panics just a little because...because he's not sure if Sam is actually suggesting rimming him, which...which sounds really awesome, but it's not like he was expecting this and it's been like eighteen hours since he's washed, and he says, "Wait! Wouldn't this be more fun in the locker room? Like in the showers?"

Sam wraps an arm around Blaine's waist and the other around Tina's. "You're a genius, Blaine. And you can admit it, you've been thinking about how Tina would look soaping up her boobs too."

"Totally," Blaine says, thinking lots of soap everywhere sounds like a really good idea. He rezips and -buttons his pants but doesn't bother with the belt.

The three of them run down the hall together toward the boys' locker room until Sam inexplicably makes a wrong turn. Blaine and Tina stop and watch him running down the wrong hall, and Blaine yells, "Where are you going?"

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. Brittany left some stuff in her locker..."

Blaine and Tina exchange a brief look and then run to catch up with him, because obviously they need to see what kind of stuff Brittany left in her locker.

Sam closes the locker as soon as he realizes they're behind him because, yeah, they're totally about to have a threesome together in the school, but that doesn't mean he wants them to see all the kinky shit Brittany and he used together.

"What's in the locker?" Tina asks.

"Nothing. I mean, I thought she had some lube in there but, uh...now I remember that she didn't. So, let's go."

"Open the locker, Sam."

"Open the locker, Sam."

"I swear there's nothing in there."

"Then why won't you open it?" Blaine asks.

Sam sighs. "Okay, fine. But just remember that _if_ there's anything in there, that it's _Brittany's_ locker and not mine."

"Duly noted," Blaine says.

Sam opens the locker and steps back, because he knows they're going to want to look.

"Flavored lube," Blaine says. He shows Tina two of the bottles and says, "What do you think? Should we try the bubblegum or the strawberry?"

"Dude, the bubblegum is gross," Sam says. "I wonder if she has any of the bacon-flavored left." He nudges Blaine out of the way and starts rummaging around.

"Ugh, we're not using bacon," Tina says. "I'm a vegetarian."

"No, you're not," Blaine says.

"I am now that I know that bacon-flavored lube exists."

"Fine," Sam says, "you can use the strawberry. But we're taking the bacon too, I found it."

Blaine pushes Sam back out of the way and he and Tina resume poking around in Brittany's locker. "Handcuffs, blindfolds...pretty standard-issue stuff," Blaine says. "Frankly I'm a little disappointed."

"Yep, that's all that's in here. We can go now."

"Oh, but now this is interesting," Tina says.

"It's all Brittany's!" Sam reminds them. He's not sure what exactly Tina's found that she thinks is interesting, but...

"Really," Tina says, pulling out a ginormous dildo secured to a harness. "So I guess Brittany used this on herself?"

"She, uh...must have used it on Santana. Obviously."

"Santana hasn't gone to this school all year."

"Okay, fine, yes. I like to take a plastic purple cock up my ass."

Blaine's heart rate speeds up a little. He hadn't really thought it was something Sam would even consider for tonight's adventure, but he finds himself asking, "Have you ever taken a flesh-and-blood one?"

"Um...not yet. But maybe you'd be willing to help me with that?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Why are we standing around in the hallway?" He grabs the strap-on from Tina to throw it back in the locker, but she grabs it back from him.

"No way!" she says. "If you get a turn fucking him, then I get a turn fucking him. I want him wearing that Cheerios uniform when I do him."

"Only if you put yours back on too," Sam says. "And Blaine, you put your Nightbird costume on."

"You made fun of my Nightbird costume!"

"Just because I didn't want you to know what a turn-on it is for me."

"Really? For you too, Tina?"

"Uh...no. But Sam in the Cheerios skirt does plenty for me, so I'm good."

Sam grabs a box of condoms and is about to slam the door shut when Tina spots something else. "Oh my God, Sam, are those _diapers_?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam says, relieved. He thought for a second she'd seen the...wait, why are they looking at him like that? "What? Brittany sometimes put them on Lord Tubbington."

"Uh-huh," Tina says skeptically.

"Wait, you think she put them on me?" Oh God, that's exactly what Tina thinks. And Blaine too! "No, look!" He takes out the bag and shows them that they're clearly newborn size.

"I guess we'll let you slide on those," Tina says reluctantly. "But what about the pacifiers?"

"Oh, well, yeah, those were for Britt. She just liked to suck on stuff while she was...come on, guys, we're wasting time! To the showers!" Thank God they follow him before they see any of his and Brittany's kinky stuff.

They get to the locker room, _finally_, and it's actually awkward for a few minutes. They're standing there, fully dressed, looking at each other, and Blaine says, "So...I guess we each just undress ourselves?"

"No, that's lame," Sam says. "How about me and Tina help you first?"

But Tina has an even better idea and says, "No, how about about Blaine and I help _you_ first?"

Sam and Blaine both nod at the same time. Tina pulls off Sam's t-shirt while Blaine crouches in front of him and starts working on his pants. Tina's part of the job of undressing Sam being over really quickly, she goes ahead and takes off her own top too. She takes the rubber band out of Sam's hair and runs her fingers through it while he reaches around to unhook her bra.

Blaine, meanwhile, has Sam's jeans pushed down to his ankles, and the only thing between his face and Sam's dick is the thin, heather-gray cotton of a pair of snug boxer briefs. Without removing them yet, he reaches around and kneads Sam's cheeks. Then, holding his ass tightly, he mouths at his already half-hard cock through the fabric.

"God, Blaine!" Sam says as one hand tries to grip his gel-encrusted hair and the other grabs Tina's ass and pulls her closer to him. And then Tina's licking his neck and nibbling on his collarbone and Blaine has got him all hard right through his now-damp underwear and it's awesome and he just lets them do what they want with him. It's not until Blaine finally pulls his pants and underwear off, along with his shoes and socks, that he realizes he's the only one who's naked yet and he should probably help the others with that.

He stands behind Blaine, cock pressed against his clothed ass, slowly undoing his fly, while Tina stands in front of him and unbuttons his shirt. Tina's bra is unhooked but not off, and Blaine decides this is as good a time as any to see what the big deal is with boobs. He takes the bra off her, managing to get one of the straps tangled around her elbow. Sam catches a glimpse of her with the bra gone and says, "So hot."

Blaine doesn't entirely disagree. They're still not his thing, obviously, but he can see that they're nice. They're round and perky with hard little brown nipples. They're more sensitive than Kurt's, he bets, or his own. He touches one, lightly, and Tina sucks in a surprised breath. And then Sam pushes his pants and underwear down and grabs his ass and he semi-accidentally pinches the nipple and she hisses and he thinks he hurt her so he tries to pull his hand back but she puts her hand over his to keep it on her breast. And he's full-on groping her tit now, and she's got her eyes closed and she's pushing into his hand so apparently she likes it, so he gropes the other one too.

Sam sees Blaine and Tina are having an unexpected hetero moment and he doesn't want to interrupt since the two of them are unlikely to have very many of them. So he holds back until the novelty wears off for Blaine and he lets go of Tina's boobs, and then he helps Blaine out of the last of his clothing, and stands in front of Tina to help her out of her shorts/skirt/whatever crazy thing she's wearing. But it's complicated, and she ends up doing it herself while Sam finally gets his turn to grope her tits. And they're seriously as nice as Brittany's and he wonders how he never noticed until recently, unless maybe it's because she's so short and his eyes are farther away from her boobs than they were from Britt's. "Let's soap these babies up," he says, and he leads Tina and Blaine to the showers.

Blaine lays out all their supplies—the strawberry and bacon lubes (not the bubblegum; he's more than willing to take Sam's word for it that it's gross), the condoms, three bars of soap—while Sam turns on the water and adjusts it to hot-but-not-scalding. Blaine washes himself thoroughly while Sam is busy working up a lather on Tina's tits. "Fuck, Tina, right here is the perfect picture for the Women of McKinley topless calendar." He slides his hands around and under them, all slippery with water and soap. He rolls her nipples between his fingers and she arches toward him and moans. "Blaine, check this out."

"Uh-huh. Nice." Blaine is busy rinsing, not wanting Sam (or Tina) to get a mouthful of soap. He can tell Sam doesn't want that either, because he's careful to rinse Tina's chest before licking her breasts.

"Jesus, Sam. And I thought your _hands_ were good."

"You _thought_? And what, you've changed your mind now?"

"No, no," Tina says, pushing Sam's head back toward her chest. "I still think they're awesome. They just aren't as awesome as your mouth."

Sam smiles. He sucks most of one breast into his mouth while teasing the nipple of the other with his fingers, letting Tina enjoy two of his awesome features (though not the most awesome one yet) at once.

Blaine, meanwhile, is at a bit of a loss. He's all ready, yet he doesn't quite want to interrupt with "Who wants to find out if my ass tastes delicious?" or "Hey! I was implicitly promised a rim job!" Instead he decides that maybe groping Sam's ass will act as a subtle reminder. And if not, well, hey, he still gets to grope Sam's ass! He stands behind Sam and hesitates just a second before grabbing a couple handfuls. And then he has the the shocking realization that he's naked in the school shower with Sam and Tina and he's squeezing Sam's ass and he says, "Jesus."

"I could say the same about yours, if I could see it," Sam says. "Hey, isn't that why we ran down here to the locker room in the first place?"

"I do recall that we wanted to settle the question of just how perky and delicious Blaine's butt is," Tina agrees.

"Right. Up against the wall, Anderson."

Blaine turns and leans against the half-wall separating their shower stall from the next one, crossing his arms on the little ledge at the top. Tina cups his cheeks first. "Definitely perky," she says.

Sam's hands cover Tina's and two sets of fingers press firmly into Blaine's flesh. "Definitely," Sam agrees.

Then Tina's mouth is on his shoulder, and she lightly scrapes her teeth down his back, pausing for a second here and there to lick and suck, until she's right above the swell of his ass. "This is okay, Blaine?" she asks before continuing.

"Yeah, it's good." He might stop her, he thinks, if she tries to go for his hole, but the cheek is fine. Good, even, as he told her.

She licks down a bit farther and takes a few light nips, staying comfortably far from his crack. She moves straight down until she reaches his thigh and stops with an appreciative pat. "Pretty delicious, I'd say," she says as she straightens up again.

"Much as I'd like to take your word for it, Tina," Sam says, "I think I'd like to go in for a closer inspection. If you don't mind," he adds softly in Blaine's ear.

"Uh, no. Please."

Sam angles the shower head so the water is spraying onto Blaine's back and gets on his knees behind him. He slides his hands up his inner thighs and nudges just enough for Blaine to get the hint that he wants him to spread his legs wider. Blaine's ass really is like some perfectly baked...well, not a muffin, obviously. A popover maybe. Yeah, a popover that probably won't deflate if he bites it.

"Ah! Sam?"

"Sorry, that was probably harder than necessary." Definitely no deflation.

"It's o- oh! oooh!" Sam has gone straight from trying to bite off a chunk of the fleshy part of Blaine's ass to working his tongue into his crack. Blaine spreads his legs a little wider to accommodate him, and Sam spreads his cheeks and circles his rim with his tongue. Blaine tries not to push his ass too hard into Sam's face.

"Delicious, Tina, you were right," Sam says. "Now let's see how it tastes with some bacon."

Tina rolls her eyes but hands him the lube. She's not planning on putting her mouth on Blaine's asshole (not that she'd mind, but she's pretty sure Blaine would), so Sam can bacon it up all he wants for all she cares. "Are you gonna fuck him, Sam?" she asks. "Because that would be really hot."

"I'd sure like to fuck him," Sam says. He squirts some lube onto two fingers and rubs it around the outside of Blaine's entrance. "You think he wants it?"

"I bet you can make him want it. You're really good with your mouth. And your hands."

"But not so good that he won't wanna bother with my cock, I hope."

"Your cock looks pretty amazing, Sam," Tina says, taking a good look at it, all thick and hard and pink. "I doubt he'd consider it a bother."

Blaine is about to complain about the others talking about him in the third person as if he can't even hear them until he realizes he's finding it strangely hot. And so instead of saying anything he wiggles his ass against Sam's fingers. Sam says, "Look at him. I think he's trying to fuck himself on my fingers."

"You shouldn't tease him, Sam." Tina walks into the next stall and lifts Blaine's face so he's looking right at her. "God, I think he needs it bad. You need Sammy's cock in you, Blaine?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine admits. He really does. The playing, the joking around, it's been fun, but now he needs things to move on to the next stage. "I need it, Sam, come on."

Tina holds his face while Sam smears some more lube on him. The look of lust in her eyes—you'd think _she_ was the one who was about to fuck him.

Oh, God. Sam is about to fuck him. Sam's finger is slipping past his rim, he's twisting it around...Jesus. And then, "Oh...oh God! Oh God, oh God!" Sam's tongue is inside his ass. And he's not just teasing, he's not just trying out the flavored lube, he's working Blaine open to take his cock.

Tina lets go of Blaine's head and tells Sam, "Don't put your cock in him till I get back."

Sam doesn't answer—his mouth is kind of busy—but he thinks Tina better not take too long with whatever she has to do all of a sudden, because he's not going to wait much longer to put his cock in Blaine. It's already been forever, it seems.

Blaine doesn't really notice Tina's absence because...because Sam is tongue- and finger-fucking him! It's pretty much all he can do not to reach down and jerk himself off or, like, start humping the tile-covered wall. But he definitely notices her return. She redirects the shower nozzle and there's water spraying directly onto the top of his head and then there's something else oozing on the top of his head. "What the...?"

"I'm okay with having limited access to your junk," Tina says, "but you gotta give me something. I want to at least be able to run my hands through your hair, so we've got to get this gel out."

"But..." Blaine can't even get out a pro forma objection, though, because Sam's still mouthing his ass and Tina's fingers actually feel kind of amazing massaging his scalp while she shampoos, and what his hair is going to look like when this is over is about the farthest thing from his mind. "Oh..."

Sam's holding Blaine's hips and he's got his tongue as far up his ass as it will go. It doesn't taste like bacon anymore—he's long since swallowed all the lube that he put on—but it tastes like Blaine and like _want_. Without removing his mouth he slicks up a finger and slides it in, and then another, coaxing Blaine open for him. Slicking up that gripping hole with still more lube, he looks up finally and asks, "Think you're ready for me, baby?" as he rolls a condom on.

"Yeah," Blaine gasps. "So ready."

"Just a second," Tina says. Sam hopes she doesn't think he's going to fuck her first—he's totally going to fuck her, but not till after he fucks Blaine—but he sees she's just hopping up on the shower ledge to hold Blaine's head. She finger-combs his now gel-free hair back from his face and whispers to him, "You're already half-crazy with lust, Blaine. Just think how insane you're gonna be when Sam has you impaled on his cock."

Blaine whimpers and sticks his ass out farther toward Sam. Tina's right: he's going to lose his fucking mind and he's going to love every second of it.

Sam stands behind him, holds Blaine's cheeks apart, and lines himself up. He slides his cock in in one slow but steady movement and he gasps because...because, holy Jesus, he's inside his best friend and it feels as amazing as he always imagined it would. Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Tina and moans into her neck. Sam's cock, it's so much—it's so good, but it's so much he's not sure he can take it. He's stuffed so full and he feels everything: the warm water pounding down on his back, Tina's fingers massaging his scalp, Sam's balls resting against his ass, and every centimeter of Sam's dick inside him.

"Sam...God..."

Sam pulls back and pushes in again, and Blaine finds himself sucking on Tina's neck, probably giving her a hickey. "Sorry..."

"No, it's good, don't stop." She locks eyes for a second with Sam, who looks delirious with the pleasure of Blaine's tight, perfect ass gripping his cock. "Fuck him, Sam," she says. "Fuck our boy senseless."

Sam roughly pulls Blaine back by the hips to better position him for a serious ass pounding. After the shift Blaine's head is in Tina's lap, and instead of her neck he sucks on her thigh. Sam is slamming into him for real now and Tina is gripping his hair tightly and saying, "So fucking hot."

It's so fucking hot to watch Sam just nailing Blaine's ass and to feel how much Blaine loves it from the way he's gripping her ass so tightly and the intensity with which he's sucking hickeys into her inner thigh. He's so close to her crotch, Jesus, and she spreads her legs so she can touch herself because she'll go crazy if she doesn't. But before she even disentangles a hand from Blaine's hair, his head is moving and...and, oh Jesus, Blaine is tentatively licking at her labia.

Blaine's not sure why he's doing it, exactly, except that it's right there and he's always been a little curious and he likes doing stuff with his mouth while Sam fucks him and Tina probably likes it and it just seems like the thing to do somehow. He knows he's probably not doing it well because all he can _really_ concentrate on is Sam's dick in him and oh...oh God, it just slammed into his prostate! Fuck, oh fuck, this just got really real, and he's barely aware at all of Tina's fingers in front of his mouth, parting the folds he's been licking, and then his tongue is on something different, something firm and buried and slippery...and he's producing a desperate, high pitched whine in the back of his throat, and Tina is too...

Tina is the first to go. It doesn't take much, what with her perfect view of Blaine's delicious ass eagerly taking Sam's thick cock, and once Blaine's mouth is on her clitoris and Sam's thrusts are pounding Blaine into her, pounding his tongue inside her, she unravels and screams out her orgasm. She clutches the back of Blaine's head and holds it in place while she rocks herself arhythmically against him and tries really hard not to squeeze his head too tightly between her thighs.

Seeing—and _hearing_, wow!—Tina come on Blaine's face, Sam knows he won't last much longer. He desperately wants Blaine to come before he does, or at least to start before he does, so while he keeps hitting that spot he can tell Blaine likes, over and over in quick succession—blam! blam! blam!—he starts pulling on his cock. He doesn't know if Blaine can hear over the water and Tina's cries, not to mention the fact that his head is buried between her legs, but he pleads with him, "Let me feel you come. Come on, baby."

And it works, something works, and he feels Blaine's balls tighten and hears him let out his own muffled cry that reverberates through Tina's body. Blaine tries not to bite down on Tina as his orgasm rips through him, and instead he thrusts his tongue into her harder and digs his fingers into her ass cheeks. He clamps down on Sam's cock as he fucks out his release into his fist.

Sam lets go too, stilling inside Blaine and letting his clenching walls wring him dry. He unloads inside Blaine, who finally stills too and slumps into Tina's lap. "God, Blaine, that was...that was fucking amazing."

"Mmm..." Blaine agrees contentedly.

"Sam? Sam?" Tina says, high-pitched and near-desperate.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not done and...help me? Please?"

Blaine moves out of the way and Sam takes his place. He separates Tina's lips with his fingers and looks at her glistening little pink nub. "God, Tina, so wet." It's not even water from the shower, it's all her...and Blaine of course, Blaine's saliva, and how hot is that?

"Please, Sam, don't look at it, just..."

Sam flattens his tongue and licks her slowly and firmly. She squeals and holds his head still and bucks against his face. He's really not doing anything, just letting her get herself off on his tongue. It's really hot though, because she tastes good and she's _so wet_.

Blaine stands behind her and starts rubbing her tits and squeezing her nipples. And he coaxes her to lean back against him, and as soon as she loosens her grip on Sam's head a little he starts fucking her with his tongue and fingering her clit, and a whole new series of orgasms starts working its way through her without the first one ever having really ended. She comes and comes—Blaine's exhausted by the time she finally settles down. Though of course he'd probably be exhausted anyway from his own orgasm and the nailing Sam gave him.

Tina falls back against him, and he almost doesn't catch her. But he does, and they all dry off tiredly but contentedly and walk back to the lockers. "I'm just gonna lie down for a minute on this bench," Tina says, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. Using the towel she had wrapped around herself as a pillow, she stretches out on her stomach and closes her eyes.

"Tina!" Blaine says. "Wait, actually that looks like a really good idea." He does the same, and the two of them take up the whole bench, their heads meeting in the middle.

Sam looks down at them and shakes his head. There's no room for him to join them, except maybe on top of one of them. It's not a bad idea at all, but he'll let them rest a few minutes first.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam tries to let them rest. He does let them, for a while, but seeing them both lying there naked, thinking about how it's going to feel to get his cock in Tina's tight little snatch, thinking about Blaine's perfect-popover ass already filled with his come (okay, it's not really because they used a condom but it's an image he really likes so he keeps thinking of it)...well, he starts to get hard again pretty quickly.

Deciding Blaine probably needs to rest more, he starts with Tina. He kneels next to the bench and starts nibbling on her ankle. "Mmm..." shes says, "that's nice." He moves up her leg slowly—nibbling, licking, kissing, sucking. By the time he reaches her knee she's squirming a bit, and she's spread her legs wide enough that the one he's not doing stuff to is sort of dangling off the bench.

He pays quite a bit of attention to the inside of her knee. Tina's actually really ticklish there, but she finds that if she forces her leg not to jerk away, the extra sensitivity of that spot makes what Sam's doing just really amazing. Especially when he starts to suck, God. And while he's doing that, his hands start to roam over her—over both her legs, over her ass, over her back.

When he starts up her inner thigh she starts moaning, and Blaine opens his eyes to see what's going on. Tina runs hand through his hair and grabs his shoulders. "Isn't he good with his mouth?" Blaine asks, and Tina enthusiastically nods her agreement.

Sam lifts his head to ask, "You like my mouth, Blaine?"

"Your mouth is awesome, Sammy."

"I'm glad you think so. Because I was thinking I could suck you off while I'm fucking Tina? If you'd like that?"

"Jesus, Sam, _yes_." Blaine has to shift a little because his cock is hardening and it's uncomfortable against the wooden bench.

Sam keeps licking and kissing his way up Tina's inner thigh, teasingly almost. She lifts up a bit on her knees to give him better access to where she hopes he's going. She's pretty sure he is, but he's certainly taking his time, Christ. He licks along the crease between her thigh and pelvis, then again on the other side. He lightly scratches down her back and her ass. Finally he separates her folds and looks at her shiny pink pussy. "Fuck, Tina, you're so wet still. Or is it again?"

"It's both," she admits, trying to push back against his fingers.

"I wanna fuck you super bad."

"Please, Sam. I want you to too. Super bad."

He lets one finger brush over her clit, sending a jolt through her. "I can't though."

"What?" she whines. "Why not?"

"Because we left the condoms in the shower."

Blaine rolls off the bench. "I'll get them." He doesn't feel he'll be missing anything good, and besides, the sooner Sam starts fucking Tina, the sooner he can start sucking Blaine. When he returns, Sam's face is buried in Tina's...well, you know, where Blaine's own face was buried not that long ago, although it's not a memory he especially wants to dwell on. Except he can't help but wonder if Tina had the same expression on her face when he was doing it: her eyes and nose are kind of scrunched up as if she has to sneeze, but her mouth is open and there's a lot of noise coming out of it.

Sam, not surprisingly, seems to be way more into eating Tina out than Blaine was. Blaine walks a little closer—ostensibly just to hand Sam a condom, but okay, also because he wants to see—and the way his tongue is thrusting in and out of her, how he's working her over with his whole mouth, and the loud slurping noises he's making...they all make this by far the most _obscene_ thing he's ever witnessed. He realizes that if he could have watched Sam rimming him it would have looked similar, and he finds himself stroking his hard cock.

He feels something on his leg and he jumps before he realizes it's Tina trying to get his attention. "Can I...?" she asks, looking at his dick. "Just until Sam's ready to? My mouth doesn't feel that much different than a guy's."

Blaine nods and sits in front of her, straddling the bench. As soon as her tongue touches him he closes his eyes, and she's right: it's not that weird. Especially not in the context of everything else weird that's going on tonight. It feels like any warm, wet, soft yet firm pressure on his cock would feel like, namely, awesome.

Tina licks every centimeter, every millimeter, of Blaine's cock and balls, like she's painting them and doesn't want to miss a spot. And it's true, she doesn't want to miss a spot; she wants to taste all of him. She kind of can't believe she's getting to taste Blaine's junk at all, and she's fully aware that it's a one-time-only opportunity.

He tastes good. Not, maybe, as mind-explodingly good as she had built him up to be in her mind at the height of her crush on him, but still sexy and familiar at the same time. And distinctly Blaine, not like anyone else she's ever blown. Which is, okay, just Mike. She's gotta go down on Sam at some point tonight too.

Suddenly Sam is fingering her and sucking on her clit, and in response she pulls Blaine's cock into her mouth and sucks on it hard. Blaine goes "Uh!" and it's not clear whether it's from surprise or pleasure or maybe both. She keeps sucking hard—Brittany was really onto something with the pacifiers, she thinks—and soon Blaine is moaning and thrusting a little into her mouth. She'd really like for him to come in her mouth, but she has to pull away from it instead. She's about to come, and she's afraid she'll bite it if it's already right there in her mouth.

Blaine starts to ask why she stopped, but she can't hear the whole question because she's screaming as soon as her orgasm starts. "Sam! Fuck! Fuck! Sam! Oh God!" Sam grips her hip tightly. He sucks harder on her clit and thrusts his fingers deeper into her cunt, feeling her clench around them. Her throat's still sore from all the screaming the first time, but she can't help but keep it up—not words anymore, just raw vocalization. She grips Blaine's legs hard, silently apologizing for digging her nails into him. Suppressing the urge to thrash her hips, which might break contact with Sam's mouth and hand, just seems to intensify the vibrations moving through her.

Blaine can't believe how long Tina keeps coming. If this is typical for girls, it hardly seems fair. Plus she's kind of hurting his legs. He strokes his cock and tries to stop thinking about that, and instead thinks about Sam's mouth, how obviously talented he is with it, and how it's going to be wrapped around his dick soon.

Tina's screaming tapers off into moaning, then whimpering, and finally a sigh. Her muscles slacken and she falls completely flat on the bench. "You taste amazing, Tina," Sam says.

"Mmm, thanks," she says dreamily. "I can't wait to find out if you do too."

"Oh. Well, I really wanted to fuck you still. If it's okay." Brittany never didn't let him fuck her just because she came already, but then he knows she's unusual in some ways.

"Yeah, I want that too. I meant later."

"Awesome." He rubs her ass and squeezes it a little, then gets on his knees behind her. He puts on the condom Blaine gave him, but she doesn't lift up on her knees for him. "Uh, how do you wanna do this?" he asks.

She says, "Too relaxed to move. Anyway I'm good like this." She spreads her legs wider apart.

"Oh. Okay." Strangely enough he never did Brittany while she was completely flat on her stomach, and it seems like it might be a little awkward getting it in like this. Tina doesn't seem inclined to move, and he guesses it's a compliment on his cunnilingus skills that she's so relaxed after her orgasm. Fortunately she's also pliable, and he just lifts her up by the hips.

She's so wet and slippery that sliding his cock in feels so easy and natural, and even though her cunt is tight it stretches willingly to accommodate him. He watches as his dick disappears into her, and it's so fucking hot. He bottoms out and holds still for a minute, during which he locks eyes with Blaine and tells him, "Come here, I want you in my mouth."

Blaine is standing next to him instantly, the same instant that Tina's knees give out under her and she's flat on her stomach again. Sam lurches forward with her but holds himself up with his arms rather than falling flat on top of her. Blaine, too, moves accordingly so that his cock is in front of Sam's mouth.

"I've never done this before," Sam tells him as he rocks gently into Tina, "so..."

"It's cool, that's kind of what I thought."

"Do you mind, uh, not coming in my mouth?"

Blaine's a bit disappointed by the request, though he can't say he's surprised. "Sure, no problem."

"I'd totally like it if you come on my face though."

Blaine is stunned. "For real?"

"Yeah, totally. I think that would be really hot."

"_Really_ hot," Tina adds.

"Yeah, no problem," Blaine agrees eagerly.

Sam shifts his weight to one arm and reaches out for Blaine's cock. He strokes it a couple times before placing his lips around the tip. Blaine grabs his hair, and it's all he can do not to pull his face farther onto his cock.

Sam has always wondered what sucking cock was like (and lately he's wondered a lot about sucking Blaine's specifically). It's totally different from eating pussy, he realizes now. For one thing, it's in your mouth instead of your mouth being in it. It's less wet, at least before the guy blows. And the taste is a lot more...subtle. If he kissed someone now they'd totally taste Tina on his breath still, but maybe not Blaine.

Blaine has always wondered what having Sam suck his cock would be like. Well, not wondered so much as fantasized about. That mouth, fuck, and those lips! And even though not very much of his dick is in there yet, it's pretty much as awesome as he dreamed of. Except that the locker room isn't usually the setting for his fantasy trysts with Sam, and Sam is never dividing his attention between sucking him and fucking a girl in his fantasies. But those are minor points next to the fact that _Sam is sucking his cock for real_. And Blaine's not even cheating on Kurt. And fuck, that's right, he'll get a chance to do this again with Sam _and_ Kurt!

Tina, meanwhile, is starting to come back from her orgasm. Sam's cock in her feels really good. Also, in the position they're in, the bench is putting pressure on her...her pubic bone, she guesses, and it's intensifying everything. She's glad Sam's starting out slow; she has a feeling he's going to build her up to another intense orgasm. (And it probably helps that until tonight she hasn't had one at all in, like, ages.)

She just wishes she could see him sucking Blaine's cock, because that would be—unf!—_so_ fucking hot. Maybe she can get Blaine to talk about it at least. "Blaine, isn't Sammy's mouth amazing?"

"Fuck," Blaine says, just as Sam slides his mouth a little farther down his shaft. "So amazing. And his cock, right? You like him fucking you?"

"Oh my God, his cock's amazing. I can't even—ah!—I can't even tell you."

It's a little weird, Sam thinks, and a lot hot to hear two people carry on a conversation about your sexual prowess while you're doing both of them. He's especially pleased that Blaine's happy with his fellatio skills, since he was afraid he might not be good at it. He could do better, he knows, if he had a better angle and could use both hands. He can use one, at least, for short periods, and he does so to cup Blaine's balls and stroke the base of his cock while he takes it deeper into his mouth.

"Oh God! Sam, yeah, take it. _Please_."

Sam picks up the pace of both his sucking and his fucking, and he has Tina and Blaine both babbling with pleasure. He'd be babbling too if his mouth were free. He finds he actually really likes having a dick in his mouth, or Blaine's anyway. And, sure, part of it is liking how much Blaine is obviously liking it. And Tina, Jesus. She's got her legs wrapped around his, and she's using them to urge him deeper and deeper into her. Her whole body lurches forward each time he thrusts into her, and each time she pushes herself back onto him almost as forcefully.

"Fuck, Sam, I'm gonna come soon," Blaine warns. "You still want it on your face?"

Sam lets the cock fall from his mouth and says, "Yeah."

"I have to see this," Tina says. She nudges Sam off her, gets him lying on his back, and climbs on his cock before he really knows what's going on. "Do it, Blaine," she says. "Shoot your load all over Sam's pretty face."

Tina's riding Sam hard, gripping and squeezing his cock tight. He closes his eyes and his mouth, and he hears Tina moaning and Blaine whining from the back of his throat; he can even hear the noise Blaine's hand is making as he pumps himself above Sam.

A choked cry escapes Blaine's lips. As his hand flies up and down the length of his cock, slick with Sam's spit, his creamy, white load shoots out, painting Sam's face, his hair, his neck.

The sight of both boys' faces—Sam's covered in jizz and Blaine's in the throes of orgasm—sets Tina off. She bucks wildly on Sam's dick, screaming as the guys have discovered she does.

Sam wipes his eyes to make sure they're spunk-free, and when he's confident it's safe he opens them. The view of Tina thrashing on him, tits bouncing like crazy, combined with the way her orgasm has her tugging and squeezing his dick, sends him over the edge too. He grabs Blaine's hand as he arches and thrusts straight up into Tina, unloading inside her warm, snug walls.

Tina comes longer than either of the guys, again. The continued tugging on Sam's spent and oversensitive dick is a bit much, but he lets her ride it out while he cups her breasts and squeezes her nipples. It's not _too_ long before she slumps forward and falls on his chest, exhausted. Blaine kneels on the floor next to the two of them and rubs her back. "You need a nap, Tay-Tay?"

"Five minutes," she mutters.

"Okay. And then we get to fuck Sam."

Tina sits up. "Oh! I have an idea for that, actually. This is gonna be really fun..."


	3. Chapter 3

"I really like your hair better down, Sam," Tina says, standing behind him and working it into a high ponytail for him.

"You're the one who wanted to do the Cheerios thing and be all authentic and shit."

"Mmm," she says. It's true that she insisted on adjusting his skirt because it was way longer than the authentic Cheerios skirts. But that was only because she knew he would look so much hotter if the skirt barely covered his ass. When he stands up and twirls around in his high pony and ass-exposing skirt and black high tops, the whole effect is stunning.

"Well?" Sam says. "Am I pretty enough to join the Cheerios?"

"Hmmm..." Tina says, pretending to have to think it over. She walks in a circle around him, tracing her finger around the edge of his spanks. "You're pretty cute, I guess." She pushes up his top and rolls his nipples in her fingers. "We usually like our Cheerios a little jigglier, of course." She takes Sam's hand and places it under her own top, where she's not wearing a bra. "Feel the difference?"

Sam strokes his own chest and squeezes Tina's. "Yes, ma'am."

"T & A, that's what cheerleading's all about. You don't score very high on the T," Tina says, shaking her head sadly. "Well, let's see if you can make up some points with your A. Bend over."

"But—"

"Exactly. Let's see it."

"Guys, when do I get to come in?" Blaine calls plaintively from the hallway.

"When you hear your cue. Now hush," Tina yells back. "You're ruining the mood."

"There's not much mood out here in the hallway by myself."

Tina rolls her eyes and pushes Sam forward so his hands are on Principal Sylvester's desk and his ass is sticking out. She flips up the pleats of his Cheerios skirt and squeezes him through the red Lycra. "Not bad," she says, "not bad at all." She slides a finger under the elastic of one of the leg holes. "You pass onto the next round."

"Wh-what's the next round?"

Tina laughs evilly and pulls his red spanks down to his knees.

"Oh God, what's the next round?"

Tina ignores the question. She separates his cheeks and squirts a glob of cold, strawberry-scented lube on his hole.

"Okay, for real, Tina, you gotta start out slow so—"

"Stop breaking character, Sam. I know what I'm doing."

"You do?" Sam asked skeptically. "Did you and Mike ever..."

"Seriously, Sam. If you don't wanna do this then use your safe word. Otherwise quit being such a baby." Honestly, what she did with Mike was no one's business. And besides, so what if they were totally vanilla? Tina has read like every NC-17 Johnlock fanfiction there is, so she totally knows how to get someone ready to take it in the ass. She even cut her fingernails super short while Sam and Blaine were changing, because that's just the considerate, thoughtful kind of person she is.

She slowly rubs the lube around his hole—the outside only—until he relaxes. She even asks him—sotto voce, so it doesn't feel quite as much like breaking character—if he's ready for a finger. He says he is, and she breaches him slowly and carefully. He tenses a little, and she works her finger around until he feels a bit stretched and a bit more relaxed before she really goes back into evil Cheerio mode. "You've got a pretty little ass here," she tells him.

"Th-thanks?"

She slides a second lubed-up finger in. "So tight," she says. "How many guys has a pretty little whore like you let fuck this already?"

"None! I'm a virgin!"

"Holy fuck, even better. I am _so_ going to enjoy tearing open your tight little virgin hole with my enormous purple cock."

"Please be gentle with me," Sam begs. He's mostly just playing his part, but that _tearing open_ thing has him a tiny bit worried. Plus the purple dildo really is enormous. Way bigger than any real cock he's ever seen.

"I will _not_ be gentle," Tina says, and she starts fucking him with her two fingers. "And you're just going to take it for as long as I feel like giving it to you."

Tina's really pretty good at the finger fucking thing. Sam sort of forgets that he's supposed to be objecting, and he rocks back against her hand and moans a little.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Tina asks. "I don't think you're a virgin at all. I think you're a dirty little cockslut that'll spread your legs for anyone who asks."

"No!" Sam says. "I'm not! I've never..."

"I bet you're a pro at this. I bet you can take three of my fingers no problem."

"No! Please!"

Tina hesitates, until Sam wiggles his ass so she knows he didn't mean it. She shoves in a third finger and he lurches forward, gasping. "You like it rough, I bet. You just can't wait for a nice big cock to fill this sweet little ass."

It's true, Sam does want a nice big cock filling his ass now. He takes Tina's fingers for a minute or so more, whimpering as if he were scared, before he calls out: "Help! Won't someone please rescue me from this brutal attack!"

The door flings open and in strides Nightbird, protector of the downtrodden. "Did I hear a call for help?"

"Nightbird! Thank God you're he-uh!...here! I just—oh fuck, Tina—I just wanted to be a Cheerio, and—"

"So. It's my old frenemy, the, uh...Head Cheerleader." Damn, they should have thought of a villain name for Tina.

"Nightbird. We meet again."

"Release this innocent girl at once!"

"I'm not a girl!" Sam says.

"What!?" Nightbird stands right behind him, costume rubbing against his ass. He reaches around and takes Sam's cock in his hand. It perks up noticeably at the touch. "Good lord, you're not!" He continues to stroke it. "Unless...this is fake."

"It's not!" Sam says. "I swear."

"I'll be the judge of that," Nightbird says, spinning Sam around to face him. He sinks to his knees, and, fuck, he's face to face with the most gorgeous cock he's ever seen. He licks tentatively, and Sam arches forward against his tongue. Jesus Christ, he tastes amazing, even after fucking Tina. (Thank God he used a condom!) Extensive cock sucking at this point isn't really in the script, but he kind of can't help himself, and it's not like Sam is complaining.

Neither is Tina. Sam in that tiny little skirt...Blaine on his knees sucking his dick—it's incredibly hot. She works a hand into Blaine's hair to encourage him to keep going. With her other hand she cups Sam's ass. It really is a nice ass. She can't wait to fuck it. Her fingers go for his hole, and he pushes deeper into Blaine's mouth when they penetrate it.

Sam fucking his mouth is the hottest thing ever. Blaine has already come twice, but that doesn't stop his dick from getting achingly hard and straining against his Nightbird pants. He opens them and reaches in to stroke himself as he rolls Sam's balls around in his mouth. All that jizz in there just waiting to be released. And listen to him moan, Jesus.

Blaine is amazingly good with his mouth. He's somehow swirling and sucking at the same time, and it's just..._fuck_. And Tina is doing surprisingly good things to his ass. Sam never should have doubted that she knew what she was doing back there. He should probably make them stop before he...oh, fuck. "Oh, _fuck_, Blaine, I'm gonna unload..."

"Do it!" Blaine says...in his head, because no way is he running the risk of letting Sam unload anywhere other than his mouth. He sucks harder and pumps Sam's cock with one hand and his own with the other. And soon he's rewarded with a burst of hot, salty fluid filling his mouth and sliding down his throat. It's enough to set him off too, shooting his come over his hand and onto the floor of Sue's office.

"You're both so fucking hot," Tina notes as the boys are coming down and trying to catch their breath. "I am still going to fuck you, Sam. You know that, right?"

"Totally. I still want Blaine to do me too."

"Oh God." Blaine's certain that if it were physically possible for him to get hard again already, he would. "Just give me a minute."

"Of course," Tina says. "Come sit with me on the couch." They sit next to each other, and Tina pats her lap. "Now you, Sammy."

"You don't really want me to sit on your lap, do you?" He's afraid he'll crush her.

"No, of course not. I want you to lay down on your stomach."

He does, because lying down for a minute seems like a really good idea right now. He stretches out over both of them; Blaine rubs his back and plays with his hair, and Tina rubs the backs of his thighs. And the insides of his thighs. And pretty soon he's got hands all over his ass and his balls, then fingers _in_ his ass—he's not really sure whose, but it's good, and he squirms and wiggles and lets them in deeper.

Blaine is the first one to suggest they resume their cheerleader scenario. "Let's start at the part where I come in," he says. "I don't wanna have to wait in the hall again."

"Yeah, I think Sammy's prepared enough that we can skip to that part." Tina bends her fingers inside Sam, hoping to find his prostate. And by pure luck she does! Sam whimpers and grinds instinctively against her thigh. He agrees that he's ready.

They get up and resume their positions: Sam bent over the principal's desk, Tina behind him with her fingers in his ass, and Blaine out in the hall—"But just for a second this time!"

Tina thrusts her fingers in and Sam lurches forward with a deep groan. "Oh, _fuck_, won't someone save me from this brutal attack?"

Blaine strides in heroically. "It is I, Nightbird, protector of innocent maidens!"

"Get lost, Nightbird! This one is a filthy whore. She totally wants it."

"I'm not a whore! Or a girl!"

"Oh, _really_?" Blaine asks. "I'll be the judge of that." He stands right behind Sam and reaches around to grab his cock. Oh yeah, Sam is hard again. As is Blaine himself. "Well, well, well. You _are_ a boy. And a very aroused one at that, from the feel of things."

"You shouldn't have told him that, sweetheart," Tina says. "Hot guys in cheerleader skirts are Nightbird's kryptonite."

Sam gasps dramatically. "You mean...?"

"That's right. He's not going to be able to save you, because he's not going to be able to resist fucking you."

"Please, Nightbird! If you must have your way with me, please be gentle at least!"

"Gentle? Impossible. I am going to pound you senseless. But don't worry. I'll make it good for you." Blaine wonders briefly if he's gone too far, but Sam's rock-hard cock in his hand tells him he's okay. Besides, he actually is planning to be gentle. At first, anyway.

Tina holds Sam down while he pretends to struggle. Blaine takes a step back for a second just to really get a good look at the totally hot guy he's totally about to fuck. He never really thought he had a cross-dressing kink before, but Sam in that short little skirt that frames his ready and waiting—not to mention _gorgeous—_ass so temptingly... And Sam all bent over for him like that... This little game they're doing is fun and everything, but what really gets Blaine is knowing that Sam really _wants_ to take his cock.

He pulls out his dick without removing his pants_, _rolls a condom on it, and slathers it in strawberry lube. He stands behind his best friend, holds his hips, and lines himself up. He plans to enter him slowly, carefully, but he finds himself pushing in greedily, insistently. Almost aggressively. Sam goes, "Oh, oh, _oh_!" and Blaine, mortified at what he's just done_—_even though it felt so _right_ in an animalistic way_—_stills and asks if he's okay.

Sam is surprised_—_he expected Blaine to be a lot more cautious, even reserved_—_but he's definitely okay. "I'll safe word if I'm ever not," he assures him, hoping for more of the same. And he gets it, as Blaine pulls out and slams back in, totally nailing his prostate. "Oh God!" Sam says, clutching the edges of the desk. He's so glad that he and Blaine have already come more than once, because if they hadn't, then Sam, at least, would be jizzing really soon. And he wants to enjoy this for a good long time.

Slutty cheerleader Sam taking it in the ass is probably the hottest thing Tina has ever seen. He's not even pretending not to love it anymore. The three words he keeps saying, among the steady stream of nonverbal noises, are _God_, and _fuck_, and _more. _She leans over the desk so she can talk into his ear. "You're such a cockslut, aren't you, Sammy?"

"Uh-huh," Sam agrees.

"You've been dreaming of Blaine slamming his cock over and over and over into your tight little hole, haven't you?"

"Uh-huh," he agrees again, this time adding, "_God_."

"I bet your cock is so hard right now. I bet it's just begging for a nice warm mouth to suck it."

"God. _Please_."

Tina gets on the floor and wedges herself between Sam and the desk. There's not that much light down there, but she still can't help but notice what a pretty cock Sam has. She's not going to make him blow, she reminds herself, she just wants a taste. She actually would like very much to make him blow in her mouth, but she doesn't know how many more erections a guy can realistically get in one night, and she needs him to keep this one for a little while longer.

She flicks her tongue against the head, licking up the precome gathering there. Sam whines as she swirls her tongue around, circling his cock like the stripe on a candy cane. His dick tastes like Blaine's spit at first, and then like something else...something more primal and purely sexual than anything she's tasted before. Which makes sense, considering where Sam's junk has been in the last couple hours. Before she realizes it she's gone from licking to sucking, and Sam has started full-on fucking her mouth. Reluctantly she slows down and then releases him.

By the time she's standing again, Blaine's face is sweaty and flushed_—_as much from pleasure as from exertion, it seems. Sam is face-down on the desk, and she's not sure but she thinks he might be biting down on a notebook that Sue left out. He's not even saying _God_ anymore, just sort of mewling. Tina needs to act fast if she wants to fuck Sam before both her boys come.

Stripping her spanks off but leaving the cheerleader skirt on, Tina gets the strap-on attached remarkably quickly, considering she's never used one before. (She may have watched an informative video or two on how to do so, however, back in the days when she hoped to persuade Mike that he might _like_ taking it in the ass.) She stands behind Blaine and presses her ginormous fake cock against his ass. "Step aside, Nightbird. It's the Head Cheerleader's turn."

"Tina..." Blaine whines. Because, seriously, the _last_ thing he wants to do is stop fucking Sam now, when it feels _so good_.

"Do as I say, Nightbird. Or I'll make you my bitch too." Tina's not actually prepared to follow through on the threat, though, so she thinks of something else. "Come on. We can totally spit roast him."

"_Yes_!" Blaine says as he stills his hips.

Sam's first instinct is to protest that he should have some say in the matter, but he doesn't. It would probably be out of character, and, besides, he kind of likes not having a say in the matter. He lets the two of them move and position him as they see fit. The position they finally get him in is awkward as hell: Tina's pretty short, so he has to bend his knees a lot for this to work. Luckily Blaine's right there in front of him, so he can use him for balance.

He holds on tight to Blaine's waist while Tina lubes up the giant dildo. It really is huge; he's a little worried she's going to hurt him. He breaks character to say, "Seriously, Tina, go really, really slow."

Tina doesn't tell him to stop being a baby this time. She nods, even though Sam can't see her do so, and wonders whether maybe this isn't such a good idea. Even with Sam's ass fucked open by Blaine's by-no-means-small dick, she can see how much of a stretch the gargantuan dildo is going to be. "Tell me if you want me to stop. You don't even have to safe word."

She does go really, really slow. Even so, Sam's grip on Blaine's waist tightens, and he whimpers softly. Blaine rubs his back and softly encourages him. "You're doing so good, Sammy, you're doing amazing." He flips Sam's skirt up so he can watch him take that giant purple cock, and it really is amazing. Blaine doesn't think _he_ could take it, so watching a straight guy do it...well, a 90 percent straight guy, wasn't that what Sam said? Unbelievable, and so, so hot.

Tina, too, watches in awe as Sam takes her cock. She really likes thinking of it as hers. It doesn't have any nerve endings or anything, obviously, but the way the harness fits, it presses against her clit as she pushes into him, and so it really feels like she's fucking him even more than she expected it to. The pleasure builds in her little by little with every millimeter deeper into Sam's ass that she sinks.

Sam, for his part, is pretty much overwhelmed. He's vaguely aware of Blaine cooing at him and stroking him soothingly. Other than that he's completely oblivious to everything_—_including the discomfort to his knees and back_—_except for the ridiculously oversized prosthetic dick stretching and filling him to the very limits of his capacity. It's been so long since he's done this, he kind of has to remind himself how worth it it'll be, how awesome it'll be once he's adjusted. And once he remembers _that,_ he reminds himself not to let himself come when Tina starts really fucking him, because he wants to come on Blaine's real cock.

Finally, _finally_, Tina has pushed in as far as she can, and her pelvis is pressed flush against Sam's ass. He's stretched so impossibly wide; he's stuffed so impossibly full. Once the slight burning sensation has subsided, he becomes aware of a delicious pressure on his prostate that he can feel even without any movement from Tina. Once again he's so glad he's already come a bunch, because otherwise he wouldn't last five minutes once he starts getting fucked again.

He signals his readiness for more by loosening his grip on Blaine's waist, pulling his condom off, and taking his cock in his mouth. Blaine moans his approval and Tina asks, "Are you good, Sammy?" Sam responds with a muffled noise that he hopes sounds affirmative.

Tina interprets it as such, and she pulls back a little and pushes back in carefully. It's a tiny movement, but Sam feels it _so_ much. He digs his fingers into Blaine's still-clothed ass and sucks harder on his dick. And then he asks Tina for more, and although she can't possibly understand the words he attempts to say around the cock filling his mouth, she figures out what he wants and gives it to him. Eventually her pounding into him is sending him lurching back and forth on Blaine's dick enough that it's going way down his throat.

And that's when Blaine tells him he has to stop or he's going to come. Sam is also getting dangerously close, and he tells Tina to stop too. Tina's pretty sure she could keep going all night, but she stops and pulls the dildo out of Sam's gaping hole. She does it too fast, and Sam sort of doubles over from the shock (only "sort of" because he's already bent forward), but he recovers quickly. He knows how he wants this to end and feels there's no time to waste.

He straightens up, taking just a few seconds to enjoy the uncramping in his knees and back while he hands Blaine a fresh condom and puts one on himself. He swipes all the papers and shit off of Sue's desk and lies down on it on his back. He scoots into place so his ass is on the very edge, and he calls Blaine over to fill him with his cock immediately. Blaine happily does so, and they both sigh with relief. Sam takes him easily, but he still somehow feels tight and perfect.

"Fuck, Blaine, that's good." Sam wraps his legs around his waist. "Hold on just a sec, baby. Tina!"

Tina clambers up, straddling him and sinking down on his cock. "Fuck yeah," Sam says. "Okay...go."

There's no slow buildup this time to the way Blaine starts fucking him and Tina starts riding him. The two of them do, however, manage to work their movements into a sort of complementary rhythm. Sam, of course, has nothing to do but lie back and enjoy the simultaneous pleasures of a big, hard cock fucking him and a tight, wet cunt milking him. Nothing to do, that is, except not let himself come before Tina does.

The holding back, though, is really difficult. He's so, so ready to let go. Finally he realizes that his hands are free and could help Tina along. He takes a breast in each and squeezes her nipples and she makes a very sexy noise and grinds against him a bit harder. She's close, he's pretty sure she's close, and he goes for the clit.

And he's right, that's all it takes. Just as he feels her start to go he tells her, "Call my name, Tina."

"Huh?" she asks, barely aware of anything but her impending orgasm.

"Come on, call my name!"

"Sam! Sam, oh fuck, Sam!" Tina grinds and squeezes and chants, "Sam, Sam, Sam, _Sam, _oh fuck..." as the tremors wrack her body.

Sam continues to hold back as long as he can, but with Tina and Blaine double teaming him it's not that much longer. As he spills into Tina he pleads, "Blaine, come in my ass!"

And Blaine does, of course he does. With a final powerful thrust his body tenses and his cock pulses and unloads as he, too, calls out, "Sam, Sam, _fuck_!"

For once Tina doesn't keep coming for like an hour longer than the guys, and they all come down from their orgasms at roughly the same time. They're all still panting and throbbing, and no one can really move yet, except that Tina slumps forward onto Sam's chest and Blaine slumps forward onto Tina's back.

They'd probably stay like that all night, in fact, except it's hella uncomfortable. Plus, they eventually remember that there are condoms to be disposed of. They separate reluctantly and the guys chuck the soiled prophylactics out the window, not wanting Sue to discover them in her trash in the morning.

They collapse on the couch and sleep there tangled up together until the god-awful noise of Janitor Figgins's floor cleaner outside the office wakes them. They're not able to think fast enough to move before he flings open the door and yells, "Sexy vampire, cosplaying, and cross-dressing teens! Did you have sexual relations in Sue Sylvester's office last night?"

Blaine decides he should speak for the group, but the best he comes up with is, "Uh..."

Figgins bursts into maniacal laughter. "Wonderful! _Wonderful_! She will go insane!" He points to the spot on the carpet where Blaine jizzed. "Is that genetic material?"

"Uh..."

"For heaven's sake, children, _run_ before Principal Sylvester finds you here. I'll clean this up before she sees it and analyzes it in her home DNA lab."

They stare at him incredulously.

"Well? Run, children, run!"

They run. They're half way down the hall when Sam and Tina have to turn back for their abandoned cheerleader spanks; Figgins meets them at the door and hands them to them. "Thanks!"

"Now shoo, children!" They hear him cackling to himself as they run to the locker room to change back into their regular clothes before anyone else arrives at the school.

"Best lock-in ever!" Sam declares. Blaine and Tina couldn't agree more.


End file.
